


Перед прочтением - съесть

by Visenna



Series: Разбитая чашка [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tsum!verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Фьюри - скрулл. По крайней мере, это вполне вероятно.





	Перед прочтением - съесть

**Author's Note:**

> идея была накурена в дискорд-чате кэпостарка, название придумано на анонимке, моя только реализация ) Фик содержит отсылки к фильму "Капитан Марвел" и послетитровой сцене "Человек-Паук: вдали от дома"

Во всем был виноват Бартон. То есть, формально все началось с Птенчика, но виновником-то был его владелец, это без сомнений. Во всяком случае, Тони был склонен придерживаться именно такой точки зрения. В общем, когда утром Птенчик, истошно вереща, влетел на кухню и принялся метаться между сонными обитателями Башни, никто ничего не понял. Брюс решил, что Птенчик поранился, Стив — что пострадал Клинт, Тони, будучи на середине первой чашки кофе, не думал вообще ни о чем, пока Птенчик не шлепнулся прямо перед ним и с сердитым писком не потянул край чашки на себя.

Тони поставил чашку на стол и уставился на Птенчика, а Птенчик, не мигая, круглыми глазами таращился на Тони. Потом он зажужжал, будто принтер, готовый к печати, и у него над головой появилось… это. «Это» выглядело как облачко из комиксов, с помощью которых художники передают реплики персонажей. Внутри того, что возникло над Птенчиком, виднелись странные значки, похожие на обгрызенные иероглифы.

Птенчик еще раз нетерпеливо пискнул.

— Пятница, можешь расшифровать эту клинопись? — спросил Тони.

— Я ничего не вижу, босс, — отозвалась Пятница слегка растерянно. — Вы о чем?

— Я о том пузыре, что болтается над мини-Клинтом. — Тони поставил чашку и навел на Птенчика камеру Старкфона. На экране перед ним подпрыгивал настойчивый круглый инопланетный питомец Бартона без малейших признаков таинственного послания. — Интересный феномен. Брюс…

Закончить Тони не успел. Птенчик зажмурился, напрягся, и тут же жужжание принтера раздалось со стороны Ти Джея. Тот обиженно и раздраженно цумкнул на Птенчика, подлетел к Тони и выкинул над собой такое же текстовое окошко, в котором неряшливым почерком Клинта было написано: «Фьюри — скрулл».

— Ого, — сказал Тони. — Признавайтесь, что вы подсыпали в мой кофе, предатели? Или я еще сплю? Должно быть, сплю. Странный сон, однако. Нет, я не жалуюсь, бывали у меня сны намного хуже, но я бы предпочел Стива в кружевах. В белых.

— Тони. — В голосе Стива одновременно уживались веселый упрек, смущение и нежность, и Тони даже глаза прикрыл, смакуя единственное слово, как лакомство. Ему подумалось, что с появлением маленьких пришельцев он стал гораздо лучше различать интонации Стива, читать его невербальные знаки, не ошибаясь и не путаясь, и это был чудесный подарок. — Тони?

Тони открыл глаза: теперь жужжали Эйб и Халк Второй. Он ждал возникновения облачка над Эйбом, но ничего не увидел, в отличие от Стива, который явно прочитал послание.

— Так, — сказал он. — Где Бартон и что все это, черт побери, значит?

Ругающийся Стив — к неприятностям, эту примету давно изучили в Башне, так что Птенчик метнулся прочь, и через десять минут привел весьма сонного и всклокоченного Клинта.

— У нас пожар? Наводнение? Кто-то съел весь Наташин йогурт? Это не я, — пробормотал он.

— Что ты имел в виду, сказав, что Фьюри — скрулл? И главное, как ты заставил Птенчика воспроизвести это в письменном виде? — спросил Тони.

Клинт на глазах сменил цвет с розово-румяного после сна на бледновато-зеленый и вытаращился на Птенчика. Тот повис у Клинта перед носом и дисциплинированно зажужжал.

— Ой, мама, — пробормотал Клинт и осел на табурет у стойки. Жалостливый Брюс сунул ему чашку с кофе и с намеком придвинулся поближе. Клинт обреченно влил в себя переслащенную бурду с миндальным сиропом, вздохнул и сказал:

— Это — моя записка. Была. Я написал ее вчера на стикере и приклеил на зеркало, чтобы обсудить с вами идею. А теперь ее там, кажется, нет. Всё.

Птенчик икнул и выплюнул сильно изжеванный клочок бумаги.

— Съел записку, — резюмировал Тони и, игнорируя поднявшийся вокруг хаос, подтянул к себе салфетку, черкнул пару слов и предложил Птенчику. — Ну?

Тот недовольно пискнул и отвернулся.

— Не работает, — озабоченно констатировал Тони. — Почему?

— Что ты ему чуть не скормил? — Клинт даже от кофе отвлекся. — Не пихай ему всякую дрянь!

— Е равно mc квадрат, — возмутился Тони. — Ничего себе дрянь!

— Интересно, они с самого начала так умели? — пробормотал Брюс. — Или эволюционируют?

— Хотелось бы воспроизвести эффект. Может, бумага не та? Пятница, где у нас стикеры? Как думаешь, Брюс, цвет имеет значение?

— И почему Фьюри — скрулл? — вступил в диалог Стив. — Что за странная идея?

О скруллах они узнали совсем недавно. Тони решил тщательно проанализировать слитые когда-то Наташей архивы старого Щ.И.Т.а. «Во избежание очередных внезапных сюрпризов, которые обнаружит кто-то другой. — сказал он Стиву. — Еще один бункер я не переживу». Стив тогда обнял его крепко-крепко, до боли. Впрочем, Тони и сам вцепился в него, как утопающий — ледяные безнадежные кошмары все еще приходили к нему по ночам, хоть и гораздо реже. Так вот, среди массы разрозненной информации — например, там были первые записи экспериментов Пима с его частицами — обнаружился некий проект «Защитники» авторства агента Николаса Фьюри, судя по всему, предтеча «Мстителей». Только вот датирован он был тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятым годом и содержал отсылки к некому инопланетному вторжению, о котором никто ничего не слышал.

Операцию провели по всем правилам: заманили Фьюри в Башню, Пятница включила маскировочное поле и глушилки, а Мстители окружили директора Щ.И.Т.а и потребовали исчерпывающих объяснений.

— Что это было, Ник? — тихо начал Тони. — Ты хренову тучу лет знал об угрозе из космоса, но команду начал собирать только, когда нашли Кэпа. А если бы не нашли? Сколько бы ты еще сидел на заднице ровно?

— Не говоря уж о том, как именно ты ее собирал, — добавил Стив. — Чудо, что мы вообще смогли отбиться от читаури. И ты постоянно придерживаешь информацию: о Тессеракте, об «Озарении»…

— Об архивах моего отца, — перебил его Тони. — Об обстоятельствах его смерти — только не говори, что ни черта не подозревал, я все равно не поверю. И вот теперь мы узнаем, что на Землю уже нападали какие-то дохрена могущественные пришельцы. И снова узнаем не от тебя. А если они нападут снова? Какой-нибудь свихнувшийся на вселенском господстве магический чувак щелкнет пальцами — и от тебя останется только горстка пепла, которая уже ничего никому не расскажет.

Фьюри выглядел слегка раздраженным, впрочем, не больше обычного.

— Ладно, уели, — буркнул он. — Слушайте.

Так Мстители узнали о противостоянии крии и скруллов, о Капитане Марвел и межгалактическом пейджере. Тони, конечно, порывался его разобрать, но тут уж Фьюри решил стоять насмерть.

— Даже не думай, Старк, — каркнул он, прижимая устройство к себе. — Изобретай свое, а чужое не трогай.

— Я только данные сниму! — возопил Тони, но Фьюри пообещал, что скормит его флеркину вместе с Башней, если тот не уймется.

— Что такое «флеркин»? — спросил Клинт.

— Что-то, что выглядит совсем не тем, чем является на самом деле. Возьмем хоть ваших космических сосисок…

— Не возьмем, — твердо ответил Стив.

— Ну, тогда не удивляйтесь, если они внезапно примутся неконтролируемо размножаться, или расти, или жрать что попало. Или пройдут стадию личинки и превратятся в какую-нибудь хтоническую гадость. И хватит рыться в моем грязном белье.

— Я переворошу эту кучу до последнего носка, — пообещал Тони.

Фьюри взмахнул плащом и вышел. А теперь с мелкими что-то происходило, и хорошо было бы точно выяснить, что именно. Еще и Клинт…

— Ну, смотрите, — начал тот. — Cкруллы могут превращаться в кого угодно, так? На дела Земли им по большому счету плевать, но информация нужна. Причем не всякая, а только та, что касается крутых артефактов типа Тессеракта или Камня Разума. Легче всего ее получить, сидя во главе Щ.И.Т.а.

Брюс пристально разглядывал Птенчика, пока Тони черкал ручкой по ярко-розовому стикеру.

— Думаешь, настоящего Фьюри подменили скруллом? — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Именно. Тогда понятно, почему Фьюри ничего не делал, чтобы прибить Гидру в Щ.И.Т.е — ему было все равно. Он затрепыхался, когда уж совсем хвост прищемили.

— Может, он и выжил тогда потому, что не человек. Как вообще можно убить скрулла?

— Тони! — Стив оторвался от блокнотного листа, на котором что-то рисовал. — Мы не собираемся убивать Ника.

Тони предложил розовый листок Птенчику, который оскорбленно зацумкал. Халк Второй тоже не проявил желания полакомиться бумагой.

— Пока не собираемся. Ну, а если нам придется сражаться с этими самыми скруллами? Хотелось бы знать заранее, что самый уязвимый орган у них — это, например, левая коленка, а вовсе не голова. Клинт, напиши еще одну записку!

— Не буду я ничего писать! Только если Фьюри — скрулл, все отлично укладывается в схему. Он молчит про заварушку с крии. Он ничего не говорит Старку про архивы Говарда — просто потому, что не знает! Выяснил, небось, в последний момент. На самом деле ему не слишком-то нужны Мстители, и он сколачивает команду так, чтобы она развалилась при малейшем нажиме извне. — Клинт кинул быстрый виноватый взгляд на Тони. — Может быть, они до сих пор держат настоящего Фьюри в заложниках где-то у себя на корабле?

— Предлагаешь устроить спасательную операцию? — поинтересовалась Наташа, непонятно когда объявившаяся на кухне. — Что у вас тут происходит, и почему Эль жужжит и транслирует мне чепуху авторства Клинта?

— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, — ответил Брюс и поднялся с места. — Кофе?

В этот момент Ти Джей зажужжал снова, но в облачке над головой показалась не записка, а скетч, явно нарисованный рукой Стива: маленький Тони и Птенчик яростно тянули чашку кофе — каждый на себя.

— Как? — спросил Тони, поднимая глаза на Стива.

— Я хотел показать тебе этот рисунок, — слегка растерянно ответил Стив. — Потом, после завтрака. Отвернулся, чтобы взять молока, а Эйб его съел.

— Брюс, гипотеза! — затарахтел Тони. — Первое: записку надо писать не просто так, а конкретному человеку. Второе — передатчиком является мелкий клон пишущего, а приемником — питомец адресата.

— И канал связи абсолютно защищен, — подхватил Брюс. — Никто чужой не сможет даже увидеть послание, не говоря о том, чтобы прочитать.

— Проверим.

Тони быстро нацарапал что-то на голубом стикере и подсунул его Ти Джею. Тот вздохнул и принялся нехотя жевать листок. Это получилось у него удивительно быстро. Через секунду зажужжал Эйб, а Стив прочитал сообщение и порозовел.

— Что ты такое написал Кэпу? — буркнул Клинт, недовольный, что обсуждение его теории прекратилось.

— Ты этого никогда не узнаешь, — злорадно ответил Тони. — А что если…

Следующие несколько дней в Башне творилась вакханалия, разве что вместо вина в ход шла бумага. То один, то другой малыш принимался жужжать, передавая очередное сообщение получателю. Роботы-уборщики не успевали подбирать пережеванные остатки стикеров. Выяснилось следующее: слишком длинные сообщения мелкие транслировать не умели, например, если написать записку с двух сторон стикера, то передана будет только одна. Облачко висело над головой передающего до тех пор, пока адресат не прочтет. Тони, увлекшись программированием нового Старкфона, минут десять не обращал внимания на жужжащего Ти Джея, чем страшно обидел последнего. Он спрятался в комнате у Наташи и отказался выходить, Эль сердито цумкала на Тони, Эйб встревоженно выписывал круги над креслом, под которым устроил гнездо Ти Джей. Пришлось извиняться коробкой пончиков и миниатюрным щупом-анализатором с голографическим дисплеем.

Пончики Эйб и Ти Джей ели вдвоем в своем уголке в лаборатории за ширмой. Когда оттуда послышалось недвусмысленное постанывание и пыхтение, Тони тихонько вышел и направился к Стиву — ему внезапно захотелось вымазать взбитыми сливками роскошный пресс одного голубоглазого суперсолдата, а потом тщательно облизать. Оставалось надеяться, что суперсолдат не будет против.

Безоблачное счастье омрачал только Клинт, к которому примкнул Питер. Мысль о том, что скруллы где-то держат в заложниках Ника Фьюри, прочно овладела умами этих двоих.

— Надо его найти, — заявил Питер за ужином. — Настоящего мистера Фьюри, я имею в виду. Это ведь ужасно…

— Ужасно, если это правда. Но никаких доказательств того, что нынешний директор Щ.И.Т.а — скрулл, у нас нет, — отозвалась Наташа.

— Надо придумать, как это проверить. Должен же быть способ!

— Можно было бы использовать тот супер-пейджер и вызвать Капитана Марвел для опознания, но для этого пейджер сперва придется украсть. Да и неловко может получиться: сорвали человека за пол-Галактики, а Фьюри — настоящий, — сказал Тони.

Дело снова решил случай. Однажды утром Стив вернулся с пробежки и не нашел Эйба. Он проверил мастерскую: Эйба не было. Ти Джей вопросительно цукмнул при его появлении и вернулся к экспериментам: он тыкал своим новеньким щупом в кусочки разных материалов, а Халк Второй делал какие-то отметки на экране планшета Брюса. Стив осмотрел их с Тони спальню, общие этажи, оранжерею — ни следа мини-Кэпа.

— Пятница, ты не видела Эйба? — спросил он, отчаявшись.

— Я не веду наблюдение в личных комнатах, — ответила Пятница. — На территории Башни присутствие Эйба не зафиксировано. Капитан, вам входящий звонок из Ваканды.

— Какой еще… Хорошо, включай.

На голоэкране возник Баки. Он хорошо выглядел — отдохнувшим, загорелым, довольным жизнью.

— Привет, Стиви, — начал он.

— Привет, Бак, что-то случилось? Извини, я сейчас немного…

— Ты ничего не терял в последнее время? — продолжил Баки как ни в чем не бывало. — Например, вот это?

Он поднял ладонь, на которой невозмутимо сидел Эйб и таращился в камеру.

— Господи, но как?.. Откуда?

— Объявился у меня в комнате десять минут назад, принялся жужжать и показывать твой рисунок, как ты стоишь на одном колене перед Старком и протягиваешь ему подозрительного вида коробочку. Я сперва подумал, что у меня галлюцинации. Это что, приглашение на свадьбу? Ты не мог просто позвонить?

Стив потерял дар речи. Да, он хотел позвонить, показать Баки кольцо, посоветоваться… Но Эйб?..

Эйб взлетел с ладони Баки и — просто растворился в воздухе, через секунду возникнув у Стива на плече.

— Господи, Бак, теперь галлюцинации у меня, — слабым голосом сказал Стив. — Ты тоже это видишь?

— Твоя сосиска, похоже, умеет телепортироваться, — отозвался Баки. — Предупреждать надо.

— Кто бы меня предупредил.

— Так что со свадьбой? — невинно поинтересовался Баки.

— Я еще… кхм… не сделал предложение. Вдруг он не согласится?

— Кто, Старк? Если не согласится, будет самым большим идиотом на свете, а он, вроде бы, гений.

Эйб радостно зацумкал Стиву на ухо, и тот сгреб его с плеча в ладонь.

— А ты… хоть бы спросил сначала, нужно ли это передавать!

Эйб очень укоризненно посмотрел на Стива и полетел прочь из комнаты — обычным порядком.

— Я гляжу, весело у вас там, — протянул Баки.

— Это точно, — вздохнул Стив. — Расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела.

Закончив разговор, он отправился радовать новостями остальных.

— Телепортация! — Тони лихорадочно принялся делать какие-то расчеты прямо на скатерти. — Как же они генерируют энергию для перехода? И как рассчитывают необходимую точку пространства? Брюс, надо прикинуть, какое оборудование нам понадобится для…

— Изображения можно передавать кому угодно, — бормотал свое Брюс. — Они универсальнее текста, для них не нужен переводчик в виде сонастроенного цума.

— Значит, мы можем отправить сообщение любому человеку? — спросил Питер, хмурясь. — Например, настоящему Фьюри?

— Наверное, — кивнул Стив. — Но это очень опасно. Что если мелюзгу поймают? Что если корабль скруллов находится слишком далеко? А если настоящий Фьюри действительно у скруллов, и они держат его в коме? Он не сможет увидеть письмо. А если и увидит, то не сможет ответить.

— Придется составить очень понятное рисованное послание, — сказал Питер. — Чтобы не получилось, как в сказке у Киплинга.

— В какой сказке… А-а-а, «Как было написано первое письмо». — Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на Питера. — Уверяю тебя, именно так и получится. Законы Мерфи. Но было бы интересно попробовать. Сначала нужно провести парочку экспериментов…

Питер и Клинт не стали ждать этих экспериментов. Они отправились в комнату Клинта и просидели там полдня. Потом вообще собрались и ушли куда-то, сказав, что хотят хот-догов и мороженого. А потом в Башне раздался вызов.

— Директор, что-то случилось? — спросил Стив.

— Случилось, — ответил Фьюри. — Прямо сейчас ко мне в кабинет влетели две эти ваши инопланетные гусеницы и принялись демонстрировать какие-то образцы наскальной живописи. На одной, с позволения сказать, картинке, которую мне показывала личинка Хоукая, нарисован лысый одноглазый человек зеленого цвета в цепях, а рядом стоит вопросительный знак. Вторую принес мелкий Паук, и там был изображен лист бумаги с каракулями, который ест гусеница с мученическим выражением лица. Потрудитесь объяснить, что это было.

— Ошибка доставки! — заявил Тони. — Цумы перепутали адресата.

— Призовите их к порядку! Я не желаю отвлекаться от важных дел, чтобы разгадывать ваши ребусы! — рыкнул Фьюри и отключился.

— Думаешь, перепутали? — Стив хмурился, видимо, готовясь устроить выволочку Бартону.

— А как проверить? Искать каких-нибудь близняшек и просить мелюзгу передавать записочки? Нужно несколько одинаковых живых объектов, которые…

— Муравьи, — предложил Стив. — Скотт Лэнг говорил, что муравьи ограниченно разумны, имеют свою систему общения и наделены неким подобием личности. Можно попросить его помочь.

Лэнг был очень удивлен неожиданной просьбой, по приехал в Башню с муравьиным домиком в багажнике. Выяснилось, что мелкие прекрасно отличают одно насекомое от другого. Особенно муравьи полюбились Халку Второму: он завороженно наблюдал за их суетой и даже пытался с ними разговаривать.

— Значит, все таки настоящий, — вздохнул Клинт. — Жаль. Я-то думал, он такой противный, потому что скрулл. Наверное, под него и маскироваться-то отказались из-за характера.

— Зато мне теперь стало спокойнее, — признался Брюс. — Очень не хотелось думать, что нами много лет помыкал инопланетянин, выдающий себя за кого-то другого. Может, закажем карри?

— А где Тони? — спросил Клинт. — Я думал, вы с ним поселились в лаборатории, а забытый Стив топчется под дверями и вздыхает.

— Тони со Стивом пошли на свидание, — ответил Брюс, поправляя очки. — Сказали их к ужину не ждать.

— Тогда карри и «Властелин колец», — предложил Клинт. — И суфле со взбитыми сливками для мелких, а то они за последнее время переели бумаги.

*

Тони, заходя в ресторан следом за Стивом, в десятый раз опустил руку в карман и проверил, на месте ли синяя бархатная коробочка. Сегодня днем Ти Джей продемонстрировал ему насмерть исчерканную бумажку, на которой можно было различить «Тони», «лучшее, что со мной…», «ты будешь моим му…». Тони улыбнулся, чмокнул Ти Джея в нос-кнопку и прошептал:

— Ты тоже считаешь, что нам пора? Спасибо, мелкий!

Стив, похоже, разработал план, а Тони всегда больше полагался на импровизацию.

*

— Кажется, они убедились, что я — это я, — говорил Фьюри в трубку странного аппарата. — Так что можно отправляться в отпуск. Талос, жду тебя в условленном месте, все инструкции в сейфе. Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, как я выгляжу? Удачи желать не буду, тут одной удачей не отделаешься. И держись подальше от этих космических сосисок — просто на всякий случай.


End file.
